123891-morning-coffee20032015-radio-illium
Content ---- Happy to see you found some people last night Ara. :) Seeing as both of us started the morning coffee, I will put mine here and join yours. | |} ---- Pull up a chair, just make sure it isn't a rowsdower first. It's Friday, and after this week I don't want to talk to Monday for a few days. | |} ---- Yes, please don't sit on the rowsdowers. They may look sturdy, but are very fragile. I'm sorry you had such a bad week. Hope you have a relaxing weekend. :) | |} ---- ---- Bad week does not even cover it. Someone high up decided to not sign off on a few things so my research work is dead. Is this the Australian time-shift, and can you give me today's powerball numbers? | |} ---- ---- ---- I have a 45 stalker, and they can be a lot of fun! If you're looking to tank, I think stalker tanking is fun even though I'm not very good at it. Engineer DPS is a bit more fun than Stalker DPS, IMO. | |} ---- Play what you have the most fun with. Personally, I prefer the Stalker over the Engineer. Stalker is more in your face once you do the surprise attacks from behind. This thread is about WildStar, so ask or comment all you want on the game. | |} ---- No need to apologize, this is a wildstar related thread. Engineer is probably going to seem easier, you have some range and can get bots to try and tank some of the mob damage. Just keep them close or they will agro stuff. Stalker is handy for those times that you just want to get to a location and not have to fight everything along the way. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm going to be shifting focus to try and be part of the Dominion new player outreach. Would seem a little odd to be sporting my mordesh face. I will change it when I find/make a suitable mechari one. Noriack's is nice, there was a special on fried octopod rings yesterday. | |} ---- Maybe some of these (http://goo.gl/u6JWY6) are of your liking. | |} ---- I have a face, I'm just in a bad mood at the moment. Might have something to do with the lack of sleep/throwing up on the way to my car, and having to finish up my closing statement from home. | |} ---- *turns green and covers mouth* octopod eeeewwwwww Let me know if you need a hand with anything related to refueling the Dominion. With a new job starting in a week or two my time management will change, but the academy is available if useful in any way. I designed it to be a hub for new players and alts, with level 50s taking up positions as Instructors (who would mentor down to lead groups through content of all kinds). Would be neat if it saw some use, even if just for the buffs. I also created a guild for the plot called the Sonoda Accord, which was mainly supposed to be a guild bank full of freebs for lowbies (dyes, decor, crafting mats, etc.). I was disappointed when I saw that Carbine makes you grind influence for the gbank. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Definitely won't be a problem. The complaints are really for raids, and I don't see people turning away anyone away based on class, even in those. You'll be fine to do adventures :) | |} ---- Evil? I'm hurt, my poor fragile exanite heart just can't take........Ok a little evil, but I blame the chua. Shoot me a pm here if you would like some extra people for those times you are running a Dominion character. | |} ---- ---- I heard about that. We had the WSRP up last night, but I won't steal Zuberi's thunder. | |} ---- Chua not evil ! | |} ---- Would you prefer "Morally unfettered" I guess that really does not go into the amount of glee that chua seem to get when an experiment causes painful side effects. I think their y-fronts are on too tight, make anything cranky and mean. | |} ---- Ah thanks Ara :) Fixed that for you though. Let's not make it about me. For me personally, I'm going walkabout after tonight. Explanation behind link. I have one last loose end I need to tie up tonight (mailing prizes to Dominion Lifestyles winners), but after that I won't be online for a while. I guess since I'm effectively saying farewell today, I should say that this community is and has been absolutely amazing and I cherish all the time I spent with all of you. Wildstar is a great game with a bright future as long as all of you can keep having fun. I really hope I run into some of you somewhere in the future - whether it's here or elsewhere. Ya'll are top notch. I'd like to ask everyone not to make a big deal about this, if you'd grant me that final request :) PM me, visit my blog and comment, whatever, but let's skip the long goodbyes here in Coffee and talk about what you all are planning on doing this weekend in Wildstar instead :) | |} ---- Is why Chua try get rid of underpants! But Pappy truly evil! put Chua in underpants! Chua more like guild of chua: | |} ---- Ugh, that really blows. Stalker DPS has a high skill ceiling. Just sayin' :ph34r: Relative class performance is meaningless unless you're competing for world first raid boss kills. Class balance is funny anyway. If you're not a particularly speedy leveller, chances are that the FotM will have changed by the time you're 50 anyway so play what you want. By the same token sometimes those changes really crap on the flavor of the class. I still weep for my Combat Sentinel (SW:TOR) and Destruction Warlock (WoW). Ewwww. At least you might be able to switch it back to emacs mode. Either way: "vi vi vi" The Editor of the Beast. *makes a warding sign* Good Morning folks! It's freakin' Spring and we're expected to get 3-5" of snow today (unusually late but not unheard of). It's supposed to hit during the evening commute so to save me the stress of dealing with people who should really know how to drive in the stuff by now I'm working from home today. Fiddled a bit with the ship last night. Item budget is getting really tight. I may need to start migrating some secondary stuff into the bunker or maybe just punt and move (read reacquire *mutters*) the less techy bits to an alt's plot. Hit River's tea-house for some RP unfortunately between the event chatter and some other channels I could only half pay attention to anything. Did manage to catch up with what some people were up to :). Since I've been slacking on content I decided to do some PBG's. Was able to fit in two Halls, one loss, one win. Neither was a blowout :D. Bounced up to the Boulder for more RP. The crowd was more focused and the other channels weren't as chatty so easier to process. Wound up sticking around later than usual because... reasons. :lol: Not sure what I'm up to for tonight. I think Friday Night Science is happening and there's Sunny's Swing show at the dance club. Don't have any have any hard accomplishments I'm after for this weekend. I need to finish Kitty's EG weekly and I should grind some more crafting vouchers. I should probably run Vet. KV and/or Vet. SC. I'd throw Vet SSM on the list but I'd like to see normal SSM first. Thinking about levelling one or two of my Exile alts (15 engineer and 15 medic) | |} ---- ---- ---- I picked that up this week too. I've barely gotten into it. Not going to lie - the opening scene made me tear up. Hope you enjoy it :) I hope one day in the future MMOs (like Wildstar) can get to where the stories they're telling are that powerful. | |} ---- ---- As many have already said, play with what clicks for you, no matter what folks say about how "viable" it is as a class. Things always change, and you'll be glad you stuck with what you like through the best of times and "worst" of times. :) I hope Chua's interview went well, and good things come... FOR SCIENCE!! We'll miss you bunches, but looking forward to hearing about your other adventures. ^_^ --- Good almost-afternoon folks. It's been a busy morning filled with annoying meetings. I got into game last night, but only for a small amount of time. We ran a quick Hycrest for folks who hadn't run it before/wanted to try it on new characters. We ended up getting folks a bunch of achievements, and even an upgrade or two for new folks coming back to the game! Out of game, it was a good day and work and craptastic evening before WildStar. While I was walking the dog I ended up dropping my phone (which is in a case) and shattering the LCD underneath the glass. Yeah, the glass is fine. >.< So it's going to be a hefty repair bill. Good thing is, I get a discount where I'm heading, and they said it should take 40 minutes max as a walk-in after work. Tonight, Chaide is probably going to play Last of Us, because we just got him (us) a PS4 as a graduation present (huzzah!) and I'll probably watch him, even though the opening scene had me bawling and grabbing a box of tissues. Not sure if I'll play any games or just chill and read and watch him. (Also, the reason I finally caved and got him one? Star Wars blu-ray WITHOUT THE LUCAS BS EDITS!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! HAN SHOT FIRST!) I'll probably hop into WildStar for a bit to do some building on one of my toon's plots for our RP/Guild meeting tomorrow afternoon, though. Hopefully it won't take me forever. >.> (I suck at housing, so it'll be minimal. :P) I'm hoping to start poking folks in the next week or so to start my housing video project. I was browsing DIY/Housing TV shows IRL and saw one called "Yardcore", and all I could think of was Frost's "Hardcore"... so I think I'm going to call it "Yardcore: Nexus Edition". Yay or nay? Also also, here's some lunch! | |} ---- ---- Grats! :D I'm hoping to get on tonight and play. I'm hoping to even get out of here tonight on time.... | |} ---- Congratulations!!! :D :D :D Way to go!!! | |} ---- ---- ----